ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Admiral Bobbery
.]] '''Admiral Bobbery' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Mario'' franchise and Mario's sixth party member in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Character history A retired Bob-omb sea captain, Admiral Bobbery assists Mario in his quest with his bomb-related attacks and abilities. Outside of battle, he uses the same attack as Bombette from Paper Mario, to explode and blow up cracks. When Mario is about to set sail on Flavio's ship, Flavio realizes that he has no navigator. Pa-Patch suggests that Mario finds Bobbery, the legendary sailor who lives in Rogueport. However, when he finds Bobbery, he says that he does not want to sail any more. Mario talks to Podley, the local innkeeper, who tells Mario that Bobbery has not set sail since the death of his wife, Scarlette, who died while he was away on one of his sea voyages. Bobbery has blamed himself for the tragedy, believing that he could have helped her had he been home, and vowed never to sail again. Podley gives Mario a letter from Scarlette that had originally given him to give to Bobbery; however, Podley could not bear to give it to Bobbery, and entrusts Mario to do what he was too cowardly to do. When Mario gives Bobbery the letter, he agrees to be the navigator on the S.S. Flavion. However, when the ship sinks and the crew ends up on Keelhaul Key, Bobbery is thought to be dead. But Mario finds him near a tree, battling two Embers. Mario defeats them and Bobbery says he's about to die. He then asks Mario to bring him some Chuckola Cola as his last request. When Mario brings the Chuckola Cola, his partner realizes that Bobbery was just asleep rather than dead. Mario hits him with his hammer to wake him up. Bobbery then joins Mario's party. At the very end of the adventure, he's sailing the seas with Cortez. Notes *The picture to the right could be an early design of Bobbery before his sailor design was made. This "Bobbery" resembles a soldier more than a sailor, and can be found within the game's sprite resources. *His house is the locked one next to the Trouble Center. *He's the counterpart to Bombette from Paper Mario except he can be thrown onto high ledges to explode. Also, Bombette's main move is a body slam, and blowing up costs FP, though it's her FP standard. But Bobbery's main move is blowing up, and his FP standard is throwing time bombs. *In Super Paper Mario, Bobbery appears as a Catch Card won by winning the Duel of 100 in the Sammer's Kingdom. *Out of all the partners, Bobbery has the highest HP total. *Replenishing Bob-ombs like him (Exploding, then coming back) seem to be slightly hurt after exploding, as after Bobbery attacks, he lands sitting. If the player look fast, for a split second, his eyes are X-ed out. That means "KO'ed". *Bobbery speaks with a British/English accent. Category:Mario characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Robot superheroes Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional bombs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional sailors Category:Fictional admirals Category:2004 introductions